


Even a kid can do it!

by Gonqueasel



Category: Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonqueasel/pseuds/Gonqueasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the time for the revelation of the Stargate Program approaches, General O'Neill calls in a marker with an old friend to help give the program a friendlier image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a kid can do it!

"Ruff, you owe me!", said General O'Neill, "You said you had a small team I could use for an easy assignment. I've got one that I can't give to my own people. No, not over this phone, can't. No, it isn't going to be very dangerous. Look, just have them sign the non-disclosure agreements and report to me at Cheyenne mountain next week. Yes, you'll be able to use the footage after the President gives his ok, which I'm expecting later this year. OK! great! I'll send a ... special transport vehicle to your studio. Make sure the backyard is cleared out for us. No, it won't fit in the driveway. You still got that high fence, right? Great! I'll see you next week!"


End file.
